1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closure cap for dual chamber vessels.
2. Prior Art
Tubes and other containers comprising two or more separate chambers for storing and dispensing in metered doses the contents of the chambers are known. In particular, in the field of cosmetics preparations are developed to an increasing extent consisting of components with are non-compatible with one another and which are mixed only when used.
For the latter, dual chamber tubes were proposed, e.g. in DE 197 22 417 C1, in which the tube body comprises a partition fixed along two longitudinal lines, which are symmetrical about the central axis. In order to attain a sufficiently large charging aperture, the partition is in this case additionally fixed at least in the region of the one end section of the tube body at at least one location in such a manner that the partition in the rounded cross-section of the tube body rectilinearly subdivides the latter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,553 discloses a dual chamber vessel for a foaming composition, the solutions stored separately in the two chambers being mixed when being withdrawn together and being foamed in the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,725 describes a compressible dual chamber vessel comprising a closure through which the contents of one chamber may be withdrawn separately from the contents of the other chamber. For this purpose withdrawal apertures are provided in the closure comprising separate covers.
None of the prior art configurations permits both the simultaneous as well as the separate withdrawal of the contents of the different chambers. In addition, the known solutions are ill suited for those containers in which the partition element of the vessel chambers is not arranged symmetrically in relation to the withdrawal apertures.